


Snow Day

by sasha_b



Series: Live By The Sword [69]
Category: King Arthur (2004), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: Snuggling, Lance and Arthur style.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Both men are still in college at this point, I'd think.

The front door opened with a blast of white and freezing air.

"I can't get the ice off the windshield."

Lance cracked an eye and looked up at Arthur from his prone spot on the couch; the fleece blanket that cocooned him was old and ratty but he refused to give it up. It had come from his family home and that was good enough for him, really.

"Why in the fuck are you trying?" Lance closed his eye and snuggled deeper into the blanket. "We have a day off. A snow day, Arthur. Sit the hell down with me." He smiled but kept his eyes shut. 

After a minute of shuffling and grunting, Arthur's broad body joined his on the big couch, and Lance lifted his ancient throw to allow the other man room under it. Arthur's feet were fucking cold, but his nose in Lance's neck was worth the icing of his calves. The day was grey and icky and it was snowing. In Los Angeles.

"Don't tell me there's no such thing as global warming," Arthur sighed, his breath hot and moist against Lance's throat. "I've never seen snow here. And I've lived here my whole life."

Lance opened both eyes this time, and cast an incredulous look at Arthur as the other man wrapped his arms around Lance's waist. "Arthur, what the fuck? We're talking about global warming, which will probably lead to politics and shouting, when you have me half dressed under a blanket at home on a day we're both supposed to be studying. Your priorities are totally screwed, buddy."

Arthur's huffed laugh made Lance squirm as his skin goose pimpled.

"Make it worth my time, then."

Lance's smile flashed and broadened and he turned to face Arthur completely, his lips barely touching the other man's, a dry brush of wind and things to come. 

"Always."


End file.
